


Befriending London Pigeons and Annoying New Neighbours

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [16]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Domestic Fluff, M/M, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Moving house meant having new neighbours, which for Dan and Phil could very easily be awkward. When Phil decided that feeding pigeons on their new balcony would be a good use of his time, he might have gotten off on the wrong foot with the new neighbours.





	Befriending London Pigeons and Annoying New Neighbours

_Based on the following tweets:_

 

**30 th of April & 2nd of May**

For all the jokes they made about diseased pigeons, Phil was sure making a great deal of befriending them.

Phil was really excited to explore and make use of all the space in their new place. Their previous home felt tiny compared to the larger spaces of the duplex. And their new home had a balcony. An actual balcony.

It probably wasn’t the most healthy to spend too much time on it with London pollution and all but it still felt nice to be able to get some fresh air without having to change out of your pyjamas. 

Phil couldn’t go two weeks without leaving the house, like Dan had done on several occasions. He liked the fresh air and felt that it helped clear his mind if he was feeling a little stuck. So he liked to walk out on the balcony and stand there with a morning coffee or a cereal box.

A pigeon landed on the railing and seemed to stare directly into Phil’s soul. He almost dropped the box of cereal as he startled from the flap of the bird’s wings. On a whim, he dug in to his cereal and let a few pieces fall to the floor.

Instantly, the pigeon changed location and started pecking up the broken pieces of cereal. A moment later a second pigeon joined them. They finished extremely quickly, so Phil sprinkles some more of the tiny crushed up pieces.

“Phil?” Dan called from somewhere inside. “What are you doing?”

Dan hadn’t actually been close enough to the balcony to see exactly what Phil was doing out there but his Phil sense had been tingling and he knew the older boy had been up to something. Phil came back inside; Dan’s cereal in hand, and a guilty look on his face.

“Why don’t you pour them into a bowl with milk like a normal person?” Dan asked but he had a fond smile on his face.

“Normalness leads to sadness, you know,” Phil said, bringing up something he’d said in a video a long time ago.

Dan dropped the issue, and never found out Phil had been feeding pigeons until a couple of days later when Phil confessed.

Phil had kept feeding the pigeons and he felt like they’d made a nice little ritual out of it. However, he had to revise his ideas when he ran into his new neighbours. Phil knew that Dan had purposely avoided running into them at every turn but Phil wanted to be polite and introduce himself.

He kind of wished he’d hid and waited like Dan normally did. The first thing the new neighbours said to Phil was to stop feeding the pigeons. Not even a hello. Phil instantly felt embarrassed. He wasn’t even sure how they’d known.

He said he’d stop but he didn’t make it a promise. This place was his home too and if he wanted to feed pigeons he could. But the polite Brit he was, he would probably stop, even if feeding them and luring them onto the balcony had felt like having a pseudo pet.

After his conversation with the neighbours, Phil told Dan.

“Phil, you voluntarily invited London’s disease infected pigeons onto our balcony? What? Why?”

Dan shouldn’t have been surprised. It was such a Phil thing to do. However, he requested that Phil did indeed stop inviting so-called flying rats into their new home, even if it only was the balcony. 

A couple of days later, Phil walked out to find bird poop all over their new garden furniture. Secretly, he debated whether it was the pigeons’ form of revenge, as he hadn’t come out to feed them for a little while. Logically, he knew that it was probably because of his tendency to feed them meant that they hung out here and they probably didn’t give a damn about toilet etiquette.

Dan seemed to have a habit of always catching Phil when he was doing something that he’d rather have gone unnoticed. Dan watched as Phil snuck into the kitchen and then walked out a moment later with a wetted chunk of kitchen roll.

It didn’t take much for Dan to put two and two together.

“The birds shit on all over our balcony, didn’t they?” he asked with a cocky smile.

“No,” Phil denied but they both new that he was lying. He cleaned up the bird poop without complaining (too much) about it.

“It just felt a bit like having pets, in an odd way,” Phil confessed later that evening while they were watching the newest episode of the show they were currently watching. 

“We’ll have a pet soon enough, Phil. It just hasn’t been the right time or place. Hardly any places in London allows pets as long as you’re renting,” Dan said and though it was something Phil already knew, it comforted him to hear Dan say it with such certainty.

“I suppose you’re right,” Phil agreed.

“Until then please stop befriending wild birds and pissing off our new neighbours? I’m sure we’ll give them plenty of reason to complain in the future, so let’s try to stay on their good side when possible? Besides, you were feeding those pigeons cereal, Phil. They might choke.”

“I broke up the pieces,” Phil argued to defend himself.

“Right but let’s wait until we have an actual pet and then you’re more than welcome to clean up after its accidents,” Dan said with a fond smile and nudged Phil’s leg with his.

“Oh, we’re splitting that task,” Phil said in all seriousness.

“Of course,” Dan said and rolled his eyes as Phil’s mock offended face. “We’ll do everything together, just like we always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Someone seriously needs to get those boys a dog. Or rather they need to move into a forever home that they own and get a dog themselves. 
> 
> I hope you liked this little dabble.


End file.
